Reassurances
by CTI-Jenn
Summary: This is the extended or uncut version of the end of chapter 17 of my story Break Out. I'm posting this part here in the M section so it wouldn't exceed the T-rating of the rest of the story. If you haven't read Break Out, this won't make as much sense.


Author's Notes: This is the extended (or uncut) version of Chapter 17 of my story Break Out. If you are coming across this one without having read the rest of the story, you probably won't understand everything that's going on. I hope you enjoy this. It repeats some of what was in the other chapter to help it flow a little better if read alone. I hope it isn't too confusing. Writing these kinds of scenes doesn't come easy for me and there are writers so much more talented at it than I could ever hope to be. I just hope I do it justice and it doesn't disappoint. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and the networks who air the episodes. Since the show has ended, our only way of getting new Flashpoint is through fan fiction. This story is my attempt to help fill the void, and the only profit I make is the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me. Anything that does not come directly from the show is my own creation and should not be used without my permission.

Reassurances

Uncut Version to Break Out: Chapter 17

"Sometimes it sucks being a girl." Jules admitted sullenly.

Leaning his head down, Sam pressed her lips against hers. His tongue swept out sensually, seeking permission which was readily given. There was nothing tentative or reserved in his kiss, though it wasn't as desperate as the first kiss he'd given her the day before when they'd been reunited in the ER. Still, this kiss was slow and scorching, full of promise. Enough so that Jules's knees started to buckle under the intensity of it. Sam didn't let it stop him. One hand pressed against her back while the other went to her faltering knees to lift her up into his arms. They were both breathing hard by the time Sam broke off the kiss. He grinned and shook his head. "It would suck much worse for me if you weren't a girl."

Jules couldn't help but grin in response to his lusty admission. She expected him to put her back down but instead he turned and started for the stairs. She had no choice but to put her arms around his neck. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Getting you off your feet. The doctor said you needed to take it easy today; I'm going to make sure you do that. You've had your shower, ate some lunch, and now I'm going to put you to bed where I plan on seeing that you stay the rest of the afternoon."

Jules frown deeply. How had they gone from talking about her lie to Spike and how she was afraid the truth would affect her at work to Sam going caveman on her and carrying her up the stairs? Didn't he realize her knees had buckled under the intensity of his kiss rather than any weakness from her injury. "Sam, put me down. I'm fine. I don't want to spend the afternoon in bed. If you want me to rest, let me stay on the couch. At least there's the TV down there."

Sam ignored her protests and continued his journey up the stairs. Stepping into the bedroom, he deposited her gently on the bed and then kissed her softly on the lips. "I have something better in mind to occupy your time than television. Stay there."

Before she could agree or disagree, Sam disappeared. Jules folded her arms across her chest and gave a huff of disgust. She'd just told him how much she didn't want to be treated differently and here he was treating her like fine china. She'd show him. She left the bed and started to follow him downstairs. She'd be damned if she was going to let him treat her as weak just because she'd admitted to sparing Spike's feelings with a lie. She could handle what had happened to her and if she had to admit it to everyone on the team, then she could do that as well.

She had just reached the top of the stairs when Sam came running back up. He had a bottle of water in one hand and something she couldn't quite make out clutched in the other. When he saw her standing there, he raised his eyebrow. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"News flash, Sam. I don't take being ordered around very well. I'm going back downstairs. I don't need you playing nursemaid like I'm some sort of fragile invalid."

"Jules, please, just go back to the bedroom. Trust me when I tell you that playing nursemaid is the last thing on my mind."

Against her better judgment Jules turned and made her way back to the bedroom. She stopped short of returning to the bed. She didn't want him to think he'd won that easily. She wasn't going to acquiesce just because he'd asked her to. Without saying anything, Sam put the water bottle in her hand and that's when she saw that in his other hand he had the prescription for pain killers Sam had gotten filled for her on the way home. As he shook out two pills into his hand, Jules shook her head.

"I don't need those. The pain's not that bad."

Sam held them out to her. "And I want to make sure it stays that way. Humor me and take them, please. If you don't, I'm going to worry too much about causing you pain for either of us to enjoy what I have in mind."

There was enough of a plea in his voice that Jules accepted the pain reliever without further protest. She washed the pills down with several long swallows of the water. Then she offered the bottle back to him. "Happy?"

Sam set the bottle on the nearby dresser and then put his hands on her hips. Drawing her closer, he nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be even happier in just a moment."

Lowering his head, he once more claimed her mouth. He walked her backwards until she was at the bed once more. He guided her to the mattress and followed her down, never breaking the kiss. Only once they were sufficiently breathless once again did Sam pull back, his eyes locking on her. "Last night, I started something I shouldn't have because of where we were. I made you feel bad when I came to my senses and stopped. I made you a promise that once you were at home, I would be more than happy to make you fall apart over and over again as many times as you wanted or needed. In case you haven't realized, we're home." Then he returned to kissing her, vary the location with each kiss.

Her skin tingled with charged electricity wherever he kissed her. Jules gave herself over to his kisses and relaxed against the bed. Sam was stretched out beside her and his hands were as busy as his mouth. She wasn't going to question his motive for suddenly having the desire to carry her off to the bedroom for an afternoon of seduction. She wasn't going to wonder if he was as much trying to reassure her that no one would treat her differently as he was reassuring himself that she really was okay. She wanted and needed what he was offering. She gripped his shirt tightly in her fists pulling him closer. "Yeah, I guess we are. And you're right, this will be much better than watching television."

Releasing her grip, she started to unbutton his shirt. Her hands were shaking so much that her fingers were practically useless. Breaking off the kiss, Sam covered her hands with his own. Breathing heavily, Sam rested his forehead on hers. "Jules, are you okay with this?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Jules breathed out. She could feel the fire of desire building in her, stronger and more intense than she'd felt in a long time. She could only think of two times that even came close to matching the way she currently felt: the very first time she and Sam had made love, and the night following Toth's psych evaluations on the team that made them realize they couldn't deny their feelings for each other and had made love for the first time since they'd called it quits. She didn't want to analyze why this time felt like those firsts. Doing so would just bring back those memories she'd just as soon forget.

"Don't let me hurt you, Jules. Pain killer or no, as careful as I try to keep my weight off you, the chances are I'm not going to be completely successful in making this completely painless for you. I know you want this as much as I do but don't be tough; if it's too much tell me and we'll figure something out."

"Shut up and kiss me again." Jules practically begged. She managed to undo the buttons on his shirt and started to pull the garment off him when his hands once more stilled hers. His gaze bore into her, his blues eyes a mixture of almost unbridled passion and a plea for understanding. Finally she nodded. "Sam, I'm a big girl. It'll be fine."

It wasn't quite the promise he was looking for but it was good enough. Sam released her hands and allowed her to remove his shirt. He then returned the favor so that they were both naked from the waist up. He was glad she'd decided to go sans bra after her shower earlier. A couple of moments later and the rest of their clothes had been shed as well.

Sam didn't normally put a lot of thought into making love. It was a skill that seemed to come naturally and without the need of planning every kiss or move he made. Their bodies normally took over and there was no need to think through every second of the act. It was simply enough to feel and experience. This wasn't normally though. Even as he was once more kissing her and letting his hands explore her beautiful, flushed body, he was considering the best way to continue. He wanted to make love to her with every fiber in his body. He knew she needed and wanted it just as much. He also knew that despite whatever tenuous, nebulous promise she'd given about speaking up if it was too painful, she probably wouldn't. She and he would get so caught up in the pleasure they were both anticipating to the point she probably wouldn't even feel the pain until after it was over and he didn't trust himself to pick up on any subtle clues her body might put off that it was too much.

So he found himself thinking, trying to decide how he could maximize their pleasure while reducing the chances of aggravating Jules's injuries. With her leg and ribs, it would probably be better to let Jules take the lead and set the pace, but he was reluctant to do so. This was supposed to be about her and showing her that he still found her incredibly desirable and that nothing had changed that. He wanted the focus to be on pleasing her and that he in turn received just as much pleasure in being able to make her fall apart in his arms.

"Sam…" Jules murmured as he once more released her lips in favor of kissing other parts of her delectable body. He stilled momentarily, waiting to see if she was about to profess a need for him to stop. She groaned at the loss of his lips touching her. "Stop over thinking this. This isn't the first time you've made love to me when I was injured. It'll be fine - I'll be fine. I trust you; I need you to trust me to judge what I can and can't handle."

And with that Sam gave up on thinking all together. He'd take her at her word and trust that any pain he might cause her would be minor. He would still be careful to minimize any chances of hurting her but he wouldn't dwell on the possibility either. Instead he took his time, allowing his hands and mouth to hungrily explore the body he knew almost as well as his own.

Waves of desire and love crashed over Jules over and over again, threatening to pull her into an undertow she'd never be able to escape from. Not that she'd ever want to. Sam seemed determined to leave no part of her body untouched or unkissed, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. She'd never had any doubt that Sam was probably the most skilled lover she'd ever had or could ever hope for, and she'd never been more reminded of that as she was right then. He didn't avoid the bruised marks Snake had left on her body but he didn't linger over them either. Tears of gratitude and love filled Jules's eyes and threatened to spill over. No longer did she feel like a piece of fragile china that had to be handled carefully to avoid being broken. He couldn't erase everything that had happened the day before, but at least in this moment, it didn't seem to matter anymore.

Much like the night before his fingers skimmed the inside of her thigh starting around her knee and moving upward. This time when his fingers found her most private areas there were no panties to impede him. Jules arched on the bed and let out a sound that was a cross between a gasp and a moan. When Sam applied just a slight amount of pressure in that one spot, he felt Jules's short, trimmed nails dig into his back.

He kissed his way back up to her ear, his hand never straying from where it was. "You like that?"

His husky, warm voice made her shiver in delight. It was all she could do to give one short, quick nod of affirmation. He chuckled at her inability to give more of a verbal reply and gently tugged on her earlobe with his lips before replying. "Then hang on, Sweetheart, because it's only going to get better."

"Please." The one word she was able to utter came out breathy and desperate. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving. The movement drew Sam's attention to her breasts.

"Whatever you say." Sam promised. He shifted his position once again so that his mouth hovered over her left breast. He alternated between blowing warm air over the area and letting his tongue dart out to circle and tease her hardened nipple. The whole time, his hand continued it's slow exploration of her nether regions.

Liquid fire was building rapidly in Jules's core threatening to send her over the edge of ecstasy at any moment. She wanted the feeling to last even though his kisses and touches were driving her crazy. Jules also wanted to return the favor so to speak. To touch Sam and create the same sensations in him that he was eliciting from her. She wanted to but she felt powerless to do anything because of his expert touch. Only with Sam could she give up control this way without the slightest hesitation or fear.

Just as he'd promised, Jules fell apart in his arms. Sam was aware the moment her climax began, even before she gasped out his name and then had to seek to catch her next breath. He didn't move as he watched her face fully flush, her eyes widen, and her mouth form a perfect O. Her hands that had been clutching his back desperately, as if she were afraid if she let him go he would disappear, suddenly went to the sides of the bed, grabbing hold of the sheets, grounding herself.

Only once her eyes once more started to focus and he was sure she was aware of her surroundings did he move the hand that had helped drive her to such heights of pleasure up to cup the side of her face. He turned her head ever so slightly so that she was looking him in the face. He smiled at her. It wasn't a smile that cockily said "look what I did" but one of deep and sincere happiness that he could make her feel that way with what he felt like was such little effort on his part. "You okay?"

She was still breathing hard but managed to nod. "Way better than okay."

He swooped in for an almost chaste kiss compared to the ones he'd been plying her with just moments before. "Good, because I'm just getting started."

Letting go of the sheets, Jules stroked his erection. Sam hissed in pleasure at her soft, feathery touch. She felt so good and he was so aroused, especially after watching her explosion of pleasure. However, he didn't want her to distract him from what he was trying to do for her, and the way she was making him feel was certainly a distraction. "Jules…."

She ignored the warning in his voice. "Sam, please. I want to make love to you."

Taking her hands gently in his own, he raised them over her head and lightly kissed her jaw line back to her ear. "That's what we're doing, Sweetheart. Don't worry, we're going to get to that point, but not yet. I believe I promised you multiple times. If we go straight to the main act then I won't be keeping my promise."

He knew he'd only get once chance to claim her body with his own. Knew that no matter how gentle he tried to be or how much pain reliever she'd taken, their coupling would aggravate her ribs and injured leg. He'd give anything to avoid it but he also recognized that she was willing to risk the pain in order to feel completely whole again. He wanted to give that to her. Wanted to give her so much more. So he was going to make sure he loved her as completely and as thoroughly as he could while he had the chance.

He stared into her unfocused eyes waiting for her to either agree or disagree. As much as he wanted to do this for her, maybe as much as he _needed_ to do this for her, if she gave any indication that she wasn't fully on board with everything he was doing, he'd give in to what she wanted in an instant.

She nodded slightly and he released her hands. Not that he'd had a tight hold on them to start with. There was no way he wanted her to feel trapped, not after what she'd been through. She brought her hands down but only so far as to cup his face in them and draw him closer to her. She kissed him hungrily and then pulled back. "Do you have any idea how perfect you are?"

He blushed and chuckled. One hand ran up and down her arm, noticing her skin was still giving off the heat generated by her powerful climax. He shook his head. "I'm not perfect. I'm just so unbelievably in love with you that it hurts. I don't think there's any way I could adequately show you just incredibly beautiful and sexy you are but I'll keep trying if it takes me a lifetime."

A tear ran down her cheek at his honesty and candor. She wasn't sure what she'd ever done to deserve such love, especially after throwing it away like she had before, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her heart swelled with love for Sam. She was grateful beyond words that she hadn't lost the best she could ever hope to have. She didn't think she'd ever be ever to express her feelings as eloquently as he could so she did the next best thing. She drew him in close again and poured her feelings into another scorching kiss. Their tongues didn't duel for control, instead they danced with each other. It wasn't a fight for dominance but a tango of mutual desire.

Even as they remained locked in the kiss, Sam's hands weren't idle. Instinctively he touched her in all the places he knew would slowly but surely rekindle the fire that hadn't been completely extinguished after her first orgasm. As he touched a particularly sensitive spot, she moaned into his mouth which only succeeded in increasing his own arousal. He was already incredibly hard as he was sure Jules had noticed when she'd taken him in her slender hands.

He wanted to slip inside her warm, wet, and inviting core as much as she wanted him there. He actually wasn't sure how long he could contain the urge, but he would as long as he could because he really did want to make this everything Jules needed in the moment. He released her mouth, breathing hard. "Are you ready for round two?"

She nodded, once again unable to give him an audible answer. Sam slipped down the bed, blazing kisses along her body until he reached his destination. As soon as he was nestled between her legs, even before he actually planted the first kiss on her sensitive, overcharged core, Jules arched again on the bed in anticipation. He waited until she stilled before pressing his face into her sweet perfection. He kept his eyes on her face watching as she came undone once again. She wasn't at a sexual peak, not yet and not so quickly, but she was definitely caught up in the throes of ecstasy and well on her way.

Her legs wrapped around his back, giving him even greater access. He made skilled use of the space, feeling himself ready to explode just from watching her reactions. While she could normally be guarded in what emotions she allowed others to see, it was a totally different story in the bedroom. Here she fully expressed herself and left no room for doubting her reactions. It was truly beautiful to watch and had an incredibly powerful affect on him every time. The only exception this time was that it was creating an even more powerful than usual reaction in him.

As much as he wanted to control his own urges and give Jules as much as she could possibly handle in one afternoon, he was rapidly losing the battle. As he kissed and licked her slick folds, he reached up with his left hand and gave her still hardened nipple a quick teasing flick. Again, Jules arched off the bed and called his name. A few more flicks and teasing of her nipple accompanied by his tongue lapping up her juices as if it were the nectar of the gods and Jules went over the edge once more time. Sam couldn't stop himself from falling right behind her.

Sam was breathing just as hard as she was as he moved back up to lie beside her on the bed. This time when her hands sought out his manhood and lightly stroked him, he didn't protest. They both needed a few minutes to recover and her touch was sure to get him hard again. He drew her in close, so that her hands were trapped where they were without forcing her to stop her motions and she couldn't help but feel the effect she had on him as his arousal once more had him standing at attention.

Her eyes were heavy, only half opened at this point. He kissed her again, nudging her slightly as her response was more than a little sluggish. "Hey, I haven't worn you out have I?"

She shook her head, forcing her eyes open. "No, must be the effects of the pain killer. I can't believe how incredible you make me feel. Nothing seems to exist, nothing seems to matter except for you and me and this moment between us. I don't want it to ever end."

She was half lying on him at this point as he nestled her closer in his embrace. Her ear was right over his heart and she could hear that it was beating almost as erratically as her own. Sam continued to let his fingers skim her bare skin causing her to shiver slightly at the sensation. Her own hands were busy as well and her velvety touch was driving him crazy; the reaction she was having on his body making it seem like he hadn't already climaxed himself. He kissed the top of her head. "As good as that sounds to me, I think we'd have a hard time explaining our disappearances to the team. I also think it's physically impossible for our bodies to keep this up indefinitely. Pain killer or not, I think you've about reached your limit for the moment. You can sleep. Neither one of us is going anywhere and we have all the time in the world to pick this up later."

His body was screaming at him to shut the hell up. It didn't want to wait. It wanted to pin her lightly to the mattress and fulfill her earlier request until they both collapsed in fatigue. Jules's eyes flew open and she shook her head. "Not yet. Please, Sam. I want to feel you inside me. Maybe I'm greedy because as wonderful as you've made me feel already, I want all of you. Now, not later. Well, later too but definitely now. I did mention I was probably greedy, right?"

"If you're greedy then I'm downright gluttonous." Sam assured her. "I can't get enough of you; the way you feel, the way you taste, those incredibly sexy sounds you make when I turn you on. If you want more of this, then I'm definitely up for it as you can tell. After all, the proof is in your hands. No more playing around this time. I want to be buried so deep inside you I can't tell where I stop and you begin. I still don't want to hurt you though. Maybe it would be better if you were in the driver's seat so to speak."

"You know how much I love to drive." Jules teased. "Yeah, it probably would be easier if I were on top. You wouldn't be as worried about putting too much weight on my leg or ribs or about crushing me." Her face flushed slightly as she brushed her teeth against her lower lip. "Are you okay with that though? I know you had this idea that this should be something more about me…"

Sam rolled her so that he was directly beneath her. "It's still all about you. Position doesn't change that." With that he shifted hers so that he could fully sheathe himself inside her channel that was still slick with her earlier arousals. The sigh she involuntarily emitted at the sensation made him twitch with desire inside her. It was a sigh of deep satisfaction as if she'd just come home from a really hard day at work. He gave her a moment to just enjoy the sensation and then he started to move beneath her. She tried to meet his thrusts and ride him hard, but it was clear she didn't have her usual stamina. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, two powerful climaxes and the effects of the pain killer had to have zapped most of her strength and energy.

That was okay with him. Just like with everything she did, Jules typically threw herself into their lovemaking. The times she rode him never failed to be wild and extremely satisfying for them both. However, as charged up as they both already were, he wasn't sure either of them would last long that way. This way, with him gently thrusting into her while holding her tightly, but not so tightly that he would hurt her ribs, it was another slow build up to completion for them both.

After several long minutes of this, they were both once more breathing hard. Sam's entire body felt like it would spontaneously combust at any moment but he wanted to prolong the build up as long as he possible could. Then Jules rested her head against his chest and he felt something wet drip down. It could have been sweat because both their bodies were burning up, but something told him it was something else.

"Sam, please…" Her begging sounded tearful, confirming his suspicions. "I don't think I can take much more."

Sam stilled, cupping her face in his hands and tilting her head up so she had to look at him, and was horrified to see she was crying. "Jules, Baby, am I hurting you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, not like that. I'm just close, so close it almost hurts. I need you to help me explode once more. Please…"

She was begging him to bring her to a climax. Did she have any idea how her tearful plea affected him? How powerful and manly it made him feel? How much closer it brought him to his own release? At that moment, he'd give her the world if she asked for it. He would certainly give her this. "Hang on then, Baby."

Tightly wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her in place, Sam reached down with the other to apply pressure to her sensitive bundle of nerves. At the same time, he gave several hard powerful thrusts of his hips, driving deep inside her. The fifth time he did this, Jules threw her head back and cried out his name. Her third and without a doubt most powerful climax of the afternoon sent her into convulsive shudders above him. Her muscles clenched around him squeezing him tightly. That sped up his own release and his own orgasm was almost as powerful as hers.

Her head dropped back to his chest, and her body was almost vibrating. He held her tightly as she drifted into what had to be an exhausted and deep sleep. Every once in awhile a hard shudder jerked her body in his arms, a left over of such an intense release of sexual energy. Sam held her tightly against him as he willed his own breathing to even back out. Only once it had, did he roll slightly so that he could settle Jules comfortably on the bed next to him, still held in his loving embrace. She didn't move but her features looked more relaxed, more peaceful than she'd seemed since the moment he'd first saw her on the snake cam the day before. He gently kissed her lips, not wanting to wake her but still needing more contact with her than just his arms could provide.

He used his foot to draw a sheet up close enough that he could reach it with one hand and cover the both of them without completely releasing his hold on her. Sleep was insistently knocking at his own door but he made sure once again that Jules was still settled and comfortable before he could even think about answering its persistent call.

He knew that somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, Jules probably had her suspicions of what had prompted their lovemaking. She probably suspected that it had been a result of him wanting to assure her that his feelings hadn't changed as a result of what had happened to her. That if he wasn't going to treat her differently here in the bedroom that it only stood to reason that Spike and the rest of the team wouldn't treat her any differently at work. If that's what she thought, she would only be partially right. He did want those assurances for her but that only accounted for a small part of why he'd felt such a sudden and fevered need to so thoroughly show his love for her.

He rested the hand that wasn't buried beneath Jules's sleeping form slight above her left breast. The reassuring steady beat of her heart beneath his finger tips allowed the sleep that was threatening to consume him to settle over him much like the sheet he'd pulled over them. As he drifted off, he couldn't deny the truth from himself. As much as he'd wanted their lovemaking to be about pleasuring Jules and easing her fears, it was really more about reassuring himself.

He'd come damn close to losing her the day before. It wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last time her life had been threatened in the line of duty. He'd long accepted the fact that loving Jules meant taking the risk of losing her. He'd never ask her to give up the job she loved and was so good at. He'd never even consider it a possibility. However, yesterday's dangers had affected him like no other call ever had. The threat against her this time had been more personal and having to watch helplessly had been hell. As much as he was sure she'd needed his touch and the feelings he'd been able to draw out of her, he'd needed the same from her for much the same reasons.

As sleep fully claimed him, he felt for the first time since she'd been rescued that they were both going to be okay and would get past this.


End file.
